Yoshikage Kira
Este artículo trata sobre el antagonista principal de Diamond is Unbreakable. Para el otro personaje homónimo, véase el 'siguiente artículo (alerta de spoilers).'' Yoshikage Kira's New Face - "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX Edición Diamond Is Unbreakable Vol.27" Entrevista con Araki |objetivo = Mantener a cualquier precio lo que en su mente considera su estilo de vida tranquila (asesinar mujeres). |stand = Killer Queen |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 33 añosCapítulo 412: Cheap Trick (1) |birthday = 30 de enero de 1966 |zodiac = Acuario |czodiac = |death = Verano de 1999Capítulo 439: Adiós, Morioh - Corazones de oro, pag. 17 |gender = Masculino |height = 175 cmCapitulo 365: Atom Heart Father (1) |weight = 65kg |blood = A |race = |nation = Japonés |hair = Como Kira: Rubio , ASB, EoH, anime}} Como Kosaku: Negro , ASB, EoH, anime}} Estado maduro: Verde y Negro }} Negro y Gris |eyes = Como Kira: Azules Como Kosaku: Negros , ASB, EoH, anime}} |color = |movie = The Remains of the Day |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Oficinista |affiliation = |hobby = Medir y coleccionar las uñas cortadas de sus manos y pies. |family = Yoshihiro Kira Madre sin nombrar |mangadebut = Capítulo 334: La extraña Aventura de Rohan Kishibe (5) |mangafinal = Capítulo 439: Adiós, Morioh - Corazones de oro ---- One-shot: Deadman's Question |animedebut = Episodio 86: Red Hot Chilli Pepper - Segunda parte ---- Episodio 91: La aventura de Rohan Kishibe |animefinal = Episodio 113: Adiós, Morioh - Corazones de oro |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Rikiya Koyama Toshiyuki Morikawa |voiceactor = }} es el antagonista principal de Diamond Is Unbreakable. Es un asesino en serie "parafílico" comprometido a defender su ininterrumpido estilo de vida que durante años ha aterrorizado la tranquilidad del pueblo de Morioh. Habiendo permanecido impune durante años, todo cambia cuando el Fantasma de su primera víctima, Reimi Sugimoto le pide ayuda a los miembros de la Familia Joestar para que lo encuentren después de que asesinara al estudiante Shigekiyo Yangu llamando la atención de manera innecesaria. Su Stand es Killer Queen con el cual puede crear bombas extremadamente mortales. También tiene una aparición central en el one-shot Dead Man's Questions. Apariencia Yoshikage: Él es un hombre entrado en sus 30 con el cabello de color rubio corto con dos mechones que sobresalen a ambos lados de su cara y ojos azules, de contextura delgada, cuerpo atlético y musculoso. Su rostro tiene un razonable parecido al del cantante David Bowie, en su aspecto durante la época de la década de los años 80 más específicamente. Viste generalmente con un traje de oficinista asalariado que consiste en un saco y pantalón, una camisa de rayas verticales de mangas largas y una corbata bordada con una serie de varias calaveras, las cuales tienen las orejas de forma puntiaguda similares a las de un felino, dibujo compartido por su Stand Killer Queen. Kosaku-Kira: Al haber matado a Kosaku Kawajiri para huir de Josuke y sus compañeros, Kira obtiene su aspecto físico, el cual tenía el cabello corto, con varios mechones revueltos de color negro y sus ojos eran rasgados con el mismo color de cabello, modificándose igualmente su estatura para ser idéntico a como es originalmente. Coinicidencialmente Kosaku trabajaba como oficinista por lo que era natural verle vestido de este modo cambiando el diseño de su corbata. Cuando la Flecha lo apuñala por segunda vez para despertar la tercera bomba de Killer Queen, el cabello sufre un cambio radical al estar perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, ligero y rayado por mechones negros asemejándose a una sandía. Cabe mencionar que Kira usa nuevamente su corbata cuando tenía su aspecto inicial, al igual que su camisa de rayas. Con la ligera diferencia que el bordado de su corbata está ligeramente modificada, mostrando varias rayas horizontales y patrones en forma de rombo que separan los bordados de las calaveras. Fantasma: Inmediatamente después de su muerte y ahora como un fantasma Kira retiene durante un breve periodo de tiempo los rasgos del cuerpo de Kosaku antes de volver a su aspecto original. A partir de entonces, él adopta un complejo conjunto formado por un sombrero bombín oscuro con un estampado de cuadrados concéntricos. Personalidad Bajo la apariencia de un hombre encantador, tranquilo y seductor, se esconde una mente retorcida con una tendencia psicópata, narcisista, fetichista y egocéntrica. Yoshikage es meticuloso, calculador, frío e inteligente. Todos esos rasgos lo convierten en alguien peligroso en especial cuando lucha para mantener su identidad en el anonimato y que su ola de crímenes no se descubra. A pesar de ser talentoso e inteligente, Kira procura no destacar o tener algún galardón importante para así no llamar la atención, rasgos que mostró desde que era muy joven. También es una persona con un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, siempre considerando que el más mínimo detalle por insignificante que sea no debe mostrar señas de imperfección (un ejemplo es cuando le ajusta un calcetín a un agonizante Koichi al derecho luego de haberlo herido gravemente, ya que lo traía puesto al revés). Muestra también un lado escrupuloso al afirmar que no va a un gimnasio, ya que las pesas que hayan sido tocadas por otros hombres con esas manos les pertenezcan a hombres que probablemente se hayan masturbado antes de hacerlo. Su obsesión y fetiche por las manos de las mujeres, sus víctimas predilectas, se relaciona directamente con su pasión por La Gioconda que lo cautivó a primera vista, no mostrando alguna seña de excitación sexual por el resto del cuerpo femenino. Esto se demuestra cuando él está en en una cita real con una mujer, él solo piensa en lo mucho que desea en regresar a casa. Este comportamiento se traduce en matar a la chica independientemente del aspecto que tenga y quedarse solamente con su mano. Una vez comete el crimen, Kira fantasea con la mano de la víctima, hablándole y diciéndole toda clase de cosas tiernas como si fuera su pareja sentimental. Cuando la mano comienza a mostrar signos de descomposición o Kira ha fijado su atención en otro blanco potencial, él se despide de su "novia" cortando la "relación" de cuajo asegurándose gracias a su Stand, de no dejar alguna evidencia del crimen cometido. Las tendencias asesinas de Kira van más allá de ir a la casa de su víctima (generalmente una mujer con manos hermosas según su criterio) y atacarla cuando está completamente sola, pero si la acompaña otro hombre, no duda en matarlo primero para asegurarse de dos cosas: que nadie intervenga y hacer sufrir a su víctima antes de matarla, demostrando una talante sanguinaria y un sadismo predispuesto, deleitándose con el sufrimiento de su víctima antes de acabar con ella. Gracias a su Stand que borra toda evidencia del delito, estos asesinatos pasan desapercibidos y son considerados por las autoridades como casos de personas desaparecidas. Kira ha manifestado su deseo de estrangular con sus manos hasta la muerte a una víctima e incluso ha dejado horribles recuerdos de sus crímenes, como rezan las cicatrices de Reimi Sugimoto, su primera víctima. Otro hábito extraño que posee Kira, es coleccionar y medir el largo de sus uñas (las cuales crecen a un ritmo exagerado), las cuales mantiene documentadas hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Kira usa este método como una forma de adivinación para saber cuando y cómo cometer sus crímenes, confiando en que no será atrapado llevándolo a creer que la suerte siempre estará de su lado. El otro aspecto de Kira es el hecho de que no le importa si sus víctimas son buenas o malas al matarlas, puesto que no siente ninguna clase de empatía ni posee sentido de la justicia. Kira se enoja mucho cuando alguien interrumpe la "tranquilidad de su vida" y con tal de recuperar esa "tranquilidad", hará cosas inimaginables y violentas en la mayoría. También se enfurece fácilmente cuando alguien lo humilla públicamente dejando de lado su personalidad calmada para sacar un lado mucho más violento y agresivo que aflora en su ser. Kira no puede controlarse en ese estado y como muestra, mató a Hayato cuando este lo chantajeó con exponer su vida secreta a pesar de que Kira no podía permitirse cometer un error de ese calibre. También Kira tiene un comportamiento muy especial cuando pierde la calma y no es capaz de controlarse o se siente frustrado: simplemente se muerde las uñas de sus manos al punto de que sus dedos sangren. Comportamiento que según su padre, él mostraba desde su infancia. Tras despertar la tercera bomba de Killer Queen, Kira recupera su compostura inicial y se muestra más confiado que nunca al afirmar que su nueva arma es invencible (lo cual en parte es cierto) llegando inclusive a revelar sin preocupación su nombre real a Hayato y mostrándose muy a gusto con su vida falsa. Producto de su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, Kira también tiene gustos sofisticados, tales como ir a comprar su propia comida en el restaurante más costoso del pueblo e incluso usar trajes costosos de la marca Valentino. Disfrazarse como Kosaku Kawajiri le ha resultado útil ya que ha sabido pulir a la perfección sus habilidades de actuación, imitando a la perfección su ortografía y su escritura a mano. La soledad de Kira se debe principalmente a la forma como ve a las otras personas al no comportarse como él lo hace. A pesar de su naturaleza asesina y de su inteligencia para cometer sus crímenes, Kira no está exento de cometer errores por su exceso de confianza. En cierta ocasión cuando Shigechi descubre por accidente la mano de su reciente víctima luego de que se intercambiaran accidentalmente los bolsos con los sandwiches sin haber notado primero la presencia de Shigechi. Esto lo llevó a enfrentarse directamente con el Grupo Joestar. En adición a este hecho, él no se dio cuenta de que Shigechi había desprendido con su Stand un botón de su saco el cual guió a Jotaro y a Koichi a la sastrería donde le fueron puestos los botones. Su exceso de confianza lo llevó a creer que su segunda bomba, Sheer Heart Attack era invencible, obligando al asesino a volver a la escena de su crimen para recuperarlo y tener que enfrentarse a Koichi que con ayuda de Echoes ACT 3, pudo anular a Sheer Heart Attack. En adición, el creyó que podía someter y matar a Jotaro cuando repentinamente, este usa a Star Platinum para propinarle una tremenda golpiza. El último y más importante fallo, que lo llevaría a su perdición, se daría cuando, creyendo que Hayato no lo delataría (teniéndolo amenazado con su tercera bomba) revela su nombre real ante la mirada de Josuke y sus amigos por error, tal como Hayato lo planificase en un comienzo. Su orgullo es tan grande que no admite sus fallos y a menudo, culpa a terceros de sus propias equivocaciones. Otro aspecto a remarcar es que Kira mostró mucha preocupación por su "esposa" Shinobu cuando esta fue herida por el stand Stray Cat, mostrando cierto alivio cuando supo que estaba a salvo. Este sentimiento lo deja confundido, pero racionalizando luego que solamente habría reaccionado así para evitar que fuera descubierto. Si este sentimiento era genuino o no, es algo desconocido. Como un fantasma, Kira ha perdido todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior así como sus impulsos asesinos; no obstante, su obsesión por tener una vida tranquila sigue latente. Habilidades Stand El Stand de Yoshikage Kira se llama Killer Queen. Fue creado a raíz de los deseos de Yoshikage Kira de cometer el crimen perfecto con sus homicidios por medio de la Flecha de Piedra al ser apuñalado por este objeto. Killer Queen es un stand de corto alcance con una fuerza física, velocidad y precisión muy similares a los Stands de su misma clase. Su principal característica es que cualquier cosa que su Stand toque, se convierte en una bomba la cual Killer Queen detona al apretar su puño y pulsar su pulgar sobre este, como si pulsara el botón de un detonador. Las explosiones que causa son especiales ya que estas borran al objetivo sin dejar rastro alguno, no afecta ninguna superficie y no pueden ser escuchadas por personas no usuarias de Stands. Sinopsis Trasfondo Yoshikage Kira nació el 30 de enero de 1966 en el seno de una familia de ascendencia samurái asentada en Morioh. Sus padres ya eran adultos mayores cuando lo concibieron. De este modo, cuando Yoshikage cumplió 21 años, su padre Yoshihiro Kira, murió de cáncer y su madre, murió de causas naturales poco después. Como lo confiesa luego antes de morir, Kira tuvo su primera experiencia sexual siendo niño al ver por primera vez la pintura de la Gioconda cautivándose por sus manos al punto de cortar solo esa parte de esa pintura y ponerla en su casa para verla y desarrollar así su fetiche sexual. Jotaro afirma luego que Kira era muy cercano a su familia, pero de acuerdo con Araki, su infancia no fue feliz. Se graduó en la Universidad D en 1988 en literatura. Después se mudó a la Ciudad S donde consiguió empleo como oficinista en la corporación Kameyu y en 1993 fue transferido a su sucursal ubicada en Morioh. Su naturaleza como asesino en serie comenzó a manifestarse desde su etapa como estudiante de instituto. En su modus operandi inicial, Kira acostumbraba meterse a las casas donde atacaba salvajemente a sus víctimas a puñaladas y luego haría un extraño ritual en el que lame la mano de la mujer asesinada como una manera de saciar su obsesión (se entiende que sus crímenes eran especialmente brutales por el hecho de que Reimi tenía cicatrices horribles las cuales no eran enseñadas ni al lector ni a los espectadores del anime). Las primeras víctimas de sus asesinatos fueron Reimi Sugimoto, su perro Arnold y toda su familia. En algún punto, Yoshihiro conoció a Enya y a DIO de quienes recibió una Flecha de piedra, con la cual apuñaló a su hijo Yoshikage permitiendo que desarrollara su Stand, el cual nació de los deseos de Kira de no dejar evidencia alguna de sus crímenes. Con Killer Queen de su lado, Kira llevó sus crímenes a un nuevo nivel al desintegrar los cuerpos de sus victimas y quedarse con sus manos para después fantasear con ellas y repetir el proceso cuando la mano comenzase a descomponerse. Diamond Is Unbreakable thumb La primer aparición de Kira se da cuando este casi atropella con su auto a Koichi después de que este les contara a Josuke y a Okuyasu la triste historia de lo sucedido a Reimi Sugimoto. Kira llega a su casa y se nos muestra que ha cometido otro crimen. Yoshikage Kira quiere una vida tranquila Ya debidamente presentado, Kira es visto pidiendo el almuerzo en su hora libre cuando iba a entregar unos documentos en su trabajo, cargando consigo la mano de otra mujer en su poder. Después de comprar su almuerzo, se detiene en un parque a almorzar con su "pareja" con la que comienza a fantasear. De repente nota que un perro lo está mirando, por lo que esconde la mano de su reciente víctima en el bolso de sandwich que cargaba consigo. Coincidencialmente en ese momento, Shigechi que recién había pedido su sandwich pasaba junto a Josuke y Okuyasu discutiendo un asunto sobre dinero. Mientras estaban escribiendo el pagaré del dinero que los dos estudiantes le prometieron a Shigechi, el perro que momentos antes miraba a Kira, toma la bolsa de sandwich de este último causando que sin saberlo, tome por error la bolsa que contenía la mano cercenada de la reciente víctima de Kira. Al percatarse, Kira se dirige al campus de la escuela secundaria para buscar el paquete y temiendo que se descubra su secreto (por un anillo que la mano de la víctima tenía y que le pertenece al asesino), eventualmente consigue recuperar el objeto de su crimen, pero en ese momento, Shigechi se percata del contenido del bolso (ya que confundió la bolsa con el sandwich que momentos antes había comprado) y por medio de Harvest, rompe la bolsa para descubrir el macabro contenido por accidente. Shigechi, alertado por los comentarios hechos por Josuke y sus amigos sobre el asesino de Reimi Sugimoto se enfrenta con Kira, pero este revela rápidamente su Stand Killer Queen y mata sin problema alguno al joven, aunque este logra por medio de Harvest arrancar uno de los botones de su saco y entregarlo a Josuke antes de desaparecer por completo. Sheer Heart Attack Consciente de que lo están buscando, Kira se da cuenta de que un botón de su saco fue desprendido por Harvest y se dirige a la sastrería donde le fueran colocados los botones a la prenda, encontrando a Koichi y a Jotaro dentro del establecimiento los cuales buscaban al dueño del saco por medio del botón desprendido. Kira entonces, activa su segunda bomba, Sheer Heart Attack, matando al propietario y dejándola para que mate a Jotaro y a Koichi. Con lo que no contaba era que Koichi evolucionaría su Stand a Echoes Act 3 y que le daría muchos problemas al inmovilizar su segunda bomba. Kira entonces, se ve obligado a recuperarla pero en el proceso se ve forzado a tratar con Koichi y con Jotaro (este último gravemente herido por la detonación de Sheer Heart Attack). Kira golpea duramente a Koichi y este lo hace enfurecer al decirle que fue muy descuidado de su parte permitir que un niño descubriera su identidad con facilidad al ver su licencia de conducir en el interior de su billetera la cual dejó caer accidentalmente. Furioso, se dispone a rematar a Koichi (luego de herirlo mortalmente atravesando su abdomen de un puñetazo de Killer Queen) con su primera bomba, pero Jotaro se reincorpora y usa una ráfaga de golpes de Star Platinum para dejarlo gravemente herido. En ese momento, Josuke y Okuyasu quienes llegaron alertados por Koichi, atienden las heridas de sus compañeros y Kira en ese momento, se dispone a fingir que estaba herido por obra de la explosión de la sastrería y al pedirle ayuda a Josuke para que sane sus heridas, Kira acaba auto-incriminándose. Al verse descubierto, superado y arrinconado por los cuatro, Kira usa a Killer Queen para que le corte una de sus manos y aproveche la confusión para escapar, activando de nuevo a Sheer Heart Attack, para que ataque a sus perseguidores. Josuke entonces, usa a Crazy Diamond para que restaure a Sheer Heart Attack y cure la amputación de Kira causando que su mano cercenada siga a su dueño. Kira entonces, herido y arrinconado, toma a un ciudadano como su rehén y se dirige al salón de belleza Cinderella. Allí dentro, obliga a su dueña, Aya Tsuji a que use su stand para modificar su apariencia física usando como base al hombre que había raptado minutos antes luego de matarlo. Cuando Josuke y sus compañeros llegan, notan que Aya está herida y encuentran a su lado el cadáver del desconocido al que le habían arrancado parte de la cara y su cabello. Aya antes de morir al ser consumida por una explosión de Killer Queen, les dice que Kira la obligó a modificar su aspecto físico y sus huellas dactilares logrando con esto evitar a sus perseguidores por el momento. La nueva vida de Yoshikage Kira Kira comienza a adaptarse a su nueva vida en la casa de los Kawajiri. Esto genera muchos cambios en el comportamiento de sus ocupantes. Shinobu, la esposa de Kosaku que en un principio actuaba con indiferencia ante su marido, de inmediato nota el cambio repentino en la personalidad de su "esposo" al mostrarse más atento con ella e incluso Kira se vale de su Stand para engañar al dueño de la casa en la que viven generando aún más simpatía por su "pareja". Kira sabe que debe de mantener la farsa y para ello se esfuerza en aprender el estilo de escritura de Kosaku, empezando por escribir correctamente su nombre y comportarse como lo hacía él. Lo que ignora es que ha despertado la sospecha en el hijo de la pareja, Hayato quien comienza a grabarlo sin que lo note. El Gato que ama a Yoshikage Kira En cierta ocasión, un gato callejero cuya peculiaridad es que tiene un agujero en su mentón producido por el impacto de la Flecha creadora de Stands, se mete a la casa de los Kawajiri, Shinobu que adora a los gatos pretende mostrarse amistosa con él, pero repentinamente el gato se comporta de manera hostil hacia ella, lo que provoca que intente sacarlo de la casa. Pero en el proceso, el gato muere accidentalmente al ser herido con unos cristales de unas botellas lo que provoca que Kira lo entierre en el jardín de la casa. De repente al día siguiente, una planta misteriosa crece en el jardín. Esta planta resulta ser el gato que se ha reencarnado en su Stand, Stray Cat quien actúa vengativamente contra Shinobu, lo que obliga a Kira a intervenir para controlar al extraño ser el cual casi lo mata. Sin embargo, Kira comprende que domesticado, Stray Cat puede serle útil en algún momento. Sin embargo, Hayato se da cuenta de la existencia de Stray Cat y comienza a desarrollar más sospechas sobre él especialmente cuando advierte que su vida corre peligro por las amenazas de muerte que lanza Kira. Mi papá no es mi papá Debido a que lleva tiempo sin asesinar, las uñas de Kira comienzan a crecer rápidamente. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Kira asesina a una pareja que lo molestó abordo de un tren al acosarlos y abordarlos en el departamento de estos. Cuando Kira se prepara para repetir su ritual con la mano de su nueva víctima, se percata de que Hayato lo ha seguido y filmado cometiendo el crimen por lo cual se encuentra acorralado. Another One Bites the Dust Mientras comparten un baño, Kira acosa a Hayato, haciéndole ver que él lo grabó en pleno acto criminal, por lo cual se dispone a recuperar la cinta en la que grabó su crimen. Repentinamente, Hayato se levanta y muy decidido, amenaza a Kira con exponerlo si algo les sucediera a él y a su madre ya que tuvo tiempo de sacar copias de la cinta y esconderlas en la casa. Acorralado y enfurecido, Kira mata a Hayato y en ese momento, su padre lo visita para alertarlo ya que Rohan Kishibe y sus perseguidores están cerrando el cerco sobre él. Desesperado, Kira comienza a morderse las uñas al punto de sangrar en los dedos. Su padre intenta decirle que lo mejor es irse de Morioh mientras pueda, pero Kira no está dispuesto a permitirse el huir ya que tendría que estar cuidando su espalda todo el tiempo.El deseo de Kira de no abandonar Morioh hace que repentinamente, la Flecha reaccione y entre en él alterándolo significativamente. Horas más tarde, un Kira con una nueva apariencia y un aire confiado, le confiesa a Hayato su verdadera identidad. Hayato entonces sin saberlo, Kira le ha colocado su Bites the Dust que asesina a Rohan cuando este descubre su identidad provocando que Hayato quede atrapado en un bucle temporal. Kira le revela a Hayato la naturaleza de su nueva bomba. Entonces Hayato es testigo de la muerte de Rohan por segunda vez, para ser luego interrogado por Josuke, Okuyasu, Jotaro y Koichi, solo para ver como mueren por efecto de Bites the Dust. Hayato entonces, se las ingenia para hacer que Stray Cat ataque a Kira, pero viendo que su plan falla, Kira se siente victorioso, solo para descubrir que Hayato le tiende una trampa y lo obliga a revelar su identidad ante los ojos de Josuke y Okuyasu con quienes se enfrenta, viéndose forzado a desactivar a Bites the Dust para enfrentarse con sus enemigos y evitando de este modo sus muertes. Crazy D.(Diamond) Is Unbreakable Kira combina la aeroquinesis de Stray Cat y la usa para convertir sus esferas de aire comprimido en bombas las cuales usa para atacar a Josuke y a Okuyasu al que deja gravemente herido. Kira carga el cuerpo de Okuyasu para que explotara al contacto, metiendo a Josuke en un dilema, pero es otra vez frustrado por Hayato, que explota al tocar a Okuyasu, sólo para que Josuke lo cure. Cuando Josuke y Hayato se escapan a una casa cercana, Kira continúa atacándolos desde la distancia con la ayuda de su padre, que está escondido en el bolsillo de Hayato y le transmite su ubicación. Finalmente es engañado para volar la fotografía que contiene a Yoshihiro. Josuke luego usa la habilidad de restauración de Crazy Diamond para sacar fragmentos de vidrio cubiertos con su propia sangre seca hacia la casa, interceptando a Kira en el camino y dejandole herido de consideración. La explosión resultante ha llamado la atención irónicamente de varias personas en la zona (incluyendo a Jotaro, Rohan y Koichi.) Pero Kira no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y desesperado, acciona a Bites the Dust en una mujer para intentar escapar, retrocediendo una hora en el tiempo y aparentemente para él todo vuelve a la normalidad, con todos sus enemigos muertos y sintiéndose vencedor, pero resulta que Kira aparece en una calle que no conoce; repentinamente los pájaros comienzan a atravesar su cuerpo de modo inexplicable y peor aún, el reloj que Stray Cat estropeara, sigue dañado, cuando se supone que esto no pasaría por haber desactivado a Bites the Dust antes de la hora de la detonación dejándolo confundido. Muerte thumb|250px|La muerte de Yoshikage Kira. Reimi aparece en ese momento y le dice a Kira que está muerto. Kira no cree en sus palabras por lo cual Reimi le muestra que de hecho está muerto si puede atravesar su alma y se nos muestra luego una secuencia en retrospectiva en la que se nos revela que Kira no alcanzó a activar a Bites the Dust ya que, Koichi se lo impide con su stand Echoes ACT 3. Luego, Jotaro detiene el tiempo y golpea a Kira con una ráfaga de golpes de Star Platinum lanzandolo a una calle cercana. Gravemente herido, Kira no puede usar a Bites the Dust por sus dedos rotos, pero en una sorprendente ironía, el conductor de una ambulancia que fue llamada al sitio para ayudar a los heridos ignora la señal de alto que le hace uno de los médicos y lo arrolla, matándolo al romper su cuello. Al comprender la cruda realidad, Kira asume su situación y trata de engañar a Reimi para que viera atrás en el callejón fantasma (Kira había sido advertido por su padre de ese callejón); su forma espiritual se transforma a su apariencia real abandonando el aspecto de Kosaku y trata de forzar a Reimi a mirar atrás una vez comprende quien era la chica. Pero Arnold muerde la mano de Kira y se la desprende ocasionando que en ese momento, Kira se distraiga y mire atrás provocando que las manos fantasmagóricas lo arrastren hacia su castigo. Dead Man's Questions Se nos presenta a Kira en algún tiempo entre el final de la parte 4 y los acontecimientos de la parte 6 como un espíritu vagabundo que no es consciente de su identidad o su pasado. Ahora, siendo solo un fantasma atrapado en el mundo de los vivos después de la muerte, Kira dice no poder recordar nada más que su nombre, pero está seguro de que sus acciones pasadas no lo dejaran llegar al cielo. Sin embargo, todavía muestra rasgos de su antigua personalidad, ya que sigue deseando solo una vida normal y no desea atraer la atención de la gente viva. No está seguro de qué hacer con su eterna existencia, así que ahora trabaja para un monje, haciendo el "trabajo sucio" de matar objetivos que ella le da a cambio de dinero. Él cree que, al hacer de este trabajo su objetivo para seguir existiendo, podría encontrar la felicidad. Es enviado a una mansión perteneciente a un antiguo soldado que se convirtió en un espíritu, es mandado para descubrir la razón detrás de la muerte de personas que estaban al rededor de la zona allí, descubre que puede interactuar con objetos en la mansión ya que estas son también fantasmas, y está emocionado por la posibilidad de vivir allí. A medida que esta investigando más, es atacado por limpiadores de almas, y en el proceso de destruirlos, se ve obligado a cortar su propio brazo para sobrevivir. Después de escapar de la mansión, va a investigar la información que el monje le dio, jurando matarla si encuentra que ella lo mando a propósito de matarlo. Videojuegos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Como muchos otros, Kira hace su debut en este título para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 3, siendo disponible como dos personajes distintos: su forma original, con Killer Queen y Sheer Heart Attack; y su forma "madura", con Killer Queen, Stray Cat, y Bites the Dust. Esto lo marca como uno de los tres únicos personajes con dos encarnaciones, siendo los otros Dio Brando y Joseph Joestar. Las dos versiones de Kira son interpretadas por el seiyū Rikiya Koyama, quien previamente interpretó a William Anthonio Zeppeli una vez en el videojuego JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood para la plataforma Sony PlayStation 2. Ambos Kiras forman parte de la gran mayoría de los personajes disponibles en el videojuego con el estilo " Stand ", pudiendo activar/desactivar a Killer Queen, cambiando así su conjunto de movimientos disponibles y teniendo acceso a la habilidad de Stand Rush, regresando del videojuego de lucha anterior desarrollado por Capcom, pudiendo atacar conjuntamente con su Stand. Si Yoshikage Kira batalla contra "Kosaku-Kira", tendrán un diálogo especial antes de la pelea, donde el Kira original comentará cómo el aura de 'Kosaku'-Kira es similar a la suya, y' Kosaku'-Kira se sorprenderá al ver a su yo pasado. Si el Kira original gana, él observa que solamente él debe crear las bombas. Si 'Kosaku-Kira' gana, se pregunta si el encuentro fue un efecto posterior de "Bites The Dust". 'Yoshikage Kira' La forma original de Kira aparece como un personaje de contenido de descarga (DLC) incluido con pre-órdenes e impresiones de la primera edición del lanzamiento japonés original del videojuego. Para el estreno extranjero en EE.UU., la pre-orden del videojuego de parte de Club Namco también conseguiría a los jugadores un código de descarga gratuita para Kira, mientras que para los jugadores de la Unión Europea, pre-ordenar el videojuego de cualquier minorista en esa región obtendría el jugador a Kira y Shigekiyo Yangu también. El movimiento de Kira involucra principalmente a Killer Queen, el uso de bombas y detonación cuidadosa. * Sólo una bomba a la vez: una regla de juego. Killer Queen puede no tener más de una bomba a la vez, anulando automáticamente la bomba anterior si otro se utiliza después. * ¡Explota en pedazos!: Esta habilidad solo se puede usar siguiendo las habilidades marcadas con una estrella. Kira detona cualquier bomba que pueda estar fuera en este momento. Todas las bombas de Kira no pueden ser bloqueadas, pero el propio Kira corre el riesgo de sufrir daños si está demasiado cerca de la explosión. * Lanzar - Te mostrare cómo se hace: Kira agarra al oponente por el cuello antes de golpear en el suelo y pisoteando en su cabeza. Mientras Killer Queen está inactivo: * Es tu destino ser derrotado: Killer Queen es convocado para pisotear al oponente. Este movimiento puede golpear a un oponente derribado, y las habilidades de Kira pueden ser realizadas inmediatamente después del ataque. Aunque este movimiento es idéntico al de "Kosaku-Kira" ¡Te aplastaré! Habilidad, su nombre implica que es el pisotón de Killer Queen utilizado en la cabeza de Echoes ACT3 durante su confrontación (combinable). * Cualquier cosa puede ser una bomba: Killer Queen es convocado y una pequeña moneda con la primera bomba en el aire. Dependiendo del botón de ataque introducido, el rango de la moneda, así como su potencia explosiva se incrementa. Este movimiento se marca con una estrella, y mientras que la moneda explotará tan pronto como el oponente la toque, se puede detonar manualmente para cogerlos en la explosión si están bastante cercanos (combinable). * ¡Ja!: Kira invoca a Killer Queen para que se precipite hacia delante en un aluvión de golpes, empujando al oponente y golpeándolos. Este movimiento no puede activar el Modo Rush, y una habilidad similar de algunos oponentes fácilmente dominará a Killer Queen (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). Mientras que Killer Queen está activo: * Aquí está la primera bomba Killer Queen canaliza su poder en su dedo índice, antes de que él y Kira golpeen hacia abajo. Si el oponente es golpeado, se convierten en una bomba ellos mismos. Este movimiento está marcado con una estrella, y Kira puede detonar al oponente en cualquier momento, causando grandes daños. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, la explosión no se da si el oponente está agachado, perdiendo el ataque. Una habilidad de Stand Rush que Kira puede desconectar para atacar o alejarse del oponente mientras se está ejecutando (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * ¡Bastardo!: Killer Queen desencadena una avalancha de golpes en el lugar, derribando al oponente. Este movimiento no puede activar el Modo Rush, y una habilidad similar de algunos oponentes fácilmente dominará a Killer Queen. Una habilidad de Stand Rush que Kira puede desconectar para atacar al oponente mientras se está ejecutando (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * Calmado y cool: Killer Queen tiene una postura defensiva, moviendo sus manos rápidamente alrededor de su cara. Si el adversario golpea a Kira con un ataque físico HHA, GHA o que no sea de lanzamiento Killer Queen contesta con un puñetazo que los envía volando. * Heart Heat Attack - "¡Voy a explotarte en añicos!": Kira golpea con los brazos de Killer Queen hacia abajo después de cargar la primera bomba en el dedo índice del Stand. Si los golpes conectan, Kira explota a su víctima seis veces a través de los gestos de Killer Queen. Después de la quinta explosión, Kira mira hacia otro lado para ajustar su corbata poco antes de que ocurra la sexta y más poderosa explosión. * Great Heat Attack - "Sheer Heart Attack": Kira envía la segunda bomba de Killer Queen; Sheer Heart Attack. Este movimiento SHA no puede ser bloqueado y sigue al oponente hasta que se conecta, vuela fuera de la pantalla si se esquiva, HHG de Kira se agota, el tiempo ha pasado, o Kira es golpeado. Si el movimiento SHA se conecta, se lanzará y perforará en el abdomen del oponente, los golpeará en el aire en un salto de golpe ascendente, y caerá sobre ellos. Gritando al oponente para mirarlo, Sheer Heart Attack explota en su rostro a punto en la gama del blanco, mientras que Kira se enfrenta y se jacta de que la falta de su debilidades. Sheer Heart Attack puede ser retardado temporalmente por Koichi Hirose específicamente, si este último usa el movimiento "S.H.I.T" de ACT3 o "Echoes ACT3: FREEZE !!" HHA en él, que también afectará posteriormente a Kira mismo. El SHA sigue siendo in-bloqueable y capaz de golpearlo, pero seguirá siendo lento e incapaz de saltarle encima hasta que Koichi consiga cierta distancia lejos de él o golpee Kira, anulando la bomba por completo. El traje alternativo de Kira refleja su traje casual y peinado de su capítulo debut. 'Kosaku Kawajiri' 'Kosaku'-Kira está incluido en el videojuego básico como el principal antagonista de la Parte 4 . En el videojuego, es constantemente etiquetado como "Kosaku Kawajiri" para diferenciarlo de su forma anterior. Junto con Enrico Pucci, Hol Horse, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose, y Giorno Giovanna, Kosaku es un personaje que puede utilizar más de un Stand durante una pelea como parte de sus movimientos; el conserva a Killer Queen, pero ahora posee a Stray Cat para ayudarlo en batalla con sus burbujas de aire. * Sólo una bomba a la vez: Un efecto de regla de juego continuó desde el Kira original. Killer puede no tener más de una bomba a la vez, anulando automáticamente la bomba anterior si otro se utiliza después. * Ignición: Kosaku detona cualquier bomba que pueda estar fuera en este momento. Todas las bombas de Kosaku no pueden ser bloqueadas, pero el propio Kosaku corre el riesgo de sufrir daños si está demasiado cerca de la explosión (combinable). * Lanzamiento - "¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?" : Kosaku agarra al adversario y los explota en su mano Como él ligeramente los lanza. Mientras Killer Queen está inactivo: * Bomba de Ignición de Impacto: Kosaku invoca a Killer Queen para utilizar a Stary Cat y disparar una bomba aérea que debe ser detonada manualmente. Estas bombas causan más daño que las bombas de contacto, y no se puede saltar durante su explosión. Sin embargo, Kosaku no puede moverse cuando esta bomba está fuera, y la bomba desaparece tan pronto como sea golpeado. El tamaño de la bomba y su daño se altera por el botón de ataque introducido, aunque su velocidad es inversamente afectada. ** Cambio de trayectoria: Kosaku, usando sus habilidades matemáticas, puede corregir el aérea de la trayectoria de la bomba si el oponente se ha esquivado o saltado sobre ella, para enviarla una vez más en su dirección. Esto aumenta la velocidad de la bomba de aire, pero la encoge de poder en un nivel. La trayectoria de una bomba ligera se puede cambiar solamente una vez, mientras que la trayectoria de una bomba pesada se puede cambiar hasta tres veces. * ¡Tendré que luchar contra esto!: Killer Queen es convocado para precipitarse adelante en una oleada de golpes, empujando al opositor lejos y derribándolo. Este movimiento no puede activar el Modo Rush, y una habilidad similar de algunos adversario fácilmente dominará a Killer Queen (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). Mientras que Killer Queen está activo: * ¡Te aplastaré!: Este movimiento sólo puede ser usado cuando el oponente está agachado. Killer Queen pisa sobre ellos. Aunque este movimiento es idéntico a la habilidad de Kira original "Es tu destino a ser derrotado", su nombre implica que es el pisotón de Killer Queen que intentó usar en Stray Cat durante su encuentro inicial. * Bomba de Contacto: Killer Queen dispara una bomba de aire que pueda explotar automáticamente al tacto, no requiriendo ninguna detonación manual y permite que Kosaku se mueva después de una demora corta una vez lanzada. La bomba es capaz de desarmar las trampas, aunque es disparado por todos los proyectiles aparte de otra bomba de contacto de Kosaku. Su velocidad es alterada por el botón de ataque introducido (combinable). Una habilidad de Stand Rush de la que Kosaku puede desconectarse para atacar al oponente o alejarse de ellos o de la bomba mientras se está ejecutando. Killer Queen todavía puede ser atrapado en la explosión si Kosaku utiliza el Stand Rush en los intentos de escapar de la explosión (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * ¡La primera bomba!: Killer Queen canaliza su poder en su dedo índice antes de golpear hacia abajo. Si el oponente es golpeado, se convierten en una bomba ellos mismos. Kosaku puede detonar al oponente en cualquier momento, sin importar el estado en que se encuentren, causando grandes daños. Una habilidad de Stand Rush de la que Kosaku puede desconectarse para atacar o alejarse del oponente mientras se está ejecutando (combinable a través de Puttsun Cancel). * ¡Esta piedra es una bomba!: Killer Queen deja una piedra cebada con la primera bomba en la tierra que debe ser detonada manualmente. Si el oponente es golpeado, son enviados volando lejos de Kosaku, dándole más espacio para lanzar bombas aéreas. * Cojín de Bomba de Aire: Kosaku está protegido contra el siguiente ataque físico medio/fuerte por un cojín de aire colocado en su traje por Stary Cat, empujando al oponente lejos si lo activan, o simplemente protegiéndolo de los proyectiles. Si Kosaku desactiva a Killer Queen, el cojín se cancela. * Heart Heat Attack - ¡Stray Cat me está protegiendo ahora!: Un contador/inversión. Killer Queen prepara a Stray Cat cuando Kosaku se sorprende al protegerlo. Si Killer Queen es golpeado en esta forma con algún HHA, GHA o que no sea de lanzamiento, el adversario será derribado y caerá en el suelo. Kosaku usará esa oportunidad para enviar una bomba aérea completamente invisible hacia ellos mientras se levantan. Utilizando sus conocimientos de matemáticas, Kosaku predice correctamente dónde está la bomba de aire y la detona en el momento adecuado, volando a su adversario. * "Bites the Dust": La tercera bomba de Kosaku. Cuando está activado, lanza a Hayato y lo obliga a correr con miedo. Si Hayato tropieza con el oponente, será aturdido por su repentina interferencia cuando entre en pánico, sólo para que vean a Killer Queen, que entra en su ojo izquierdo y detona prontamente la tercera bomba, haciendo un bucle en el tiempo. Sorprendente-mente, este movimiento GHA se ocupa de la menor cantidad de daño de todos, haciendo sólo el 21% de la salud del oponente en daño, y lo hace inferior incluso a su movimiento HHA. Al igual que con Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust es imbloqueable, pero se esquiva fácilmente/ esquivo / saltó, y Hayato sólo se ejecutará una corta distancia delante de Kosaku antes de correr en la otra dirección. Estos dos factores hacen que el movimiento GHA de Kosaku sea la más fácil de evitar en todo el juego. Sin embargo, si tiene éxito, el movimiento GHA agrega 10 cuentas al contador de tiempo de la batalla y restaura el 15% de la vitalidad de Kosaku. Cuando es con vitalidad muy reducida (modo Rumble), en lugar de llamar el nombre de la bomba, Kosaku gritará "¡Este es el límite! Detonalo!", y el movimiento GHA causará mucho más daño. Bites the Dust, debido a su capacidad de retroceder el tiempo, es capaz de revertir una serie de efectos de personajes (especialmente las transformaciones que duran hasta el resto de esa ronda). Por lo tanto, si Kosaku usa el movimiento GHA contra Pucci en su Modo Made in Heaven, Giorno con Gold Experience Requiem o Kars como Forma de Vida Definitiva, los tres personajes volverán a sus formas normales anteriores. Si la víctima Pucci esta en Modo MiH, el escenario volverá a ser lo que era anteriormente, y Pucci nunca podrá entrar en Modo MiH para el resto de la batalla según sus propias reglas de juego. Si Johnny Joestar tiene a Tusk en cualquier ACT que no sea ACT1, incluyendo ACT4, entonces el Stand se revertirá de nuevo a ACT1. Si Jonathan Joestar o Funny Valentine utilizaron sus movimientos de curación/recuperación ("¡Éste es mi Hamon definitivo!" y "De Regreso desde el "otro lado", respectivamente) y desactivaron su Heart Heat Gauge como resultado, dicho medidor será restaurado una vez que Kosaku ejecute su movimiento GHA con éxito. Si Kosaku es derrotado por Okuyasu Nijimura, él susurra a sí mismo que la suerte se suponía que estaba de su lado. El traje alternativo de Kosaku refleja su aspecto previo antes de madurar, llevando el atuendo que llevaba mientras practicaba el estilo de escritura de Kosaku y un peinado erizado sin vestir de traje. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) 'Yoshikage Kira' Yoshikage Kira fue confirmado para este videojuego junto con Akira Otoishi y Shigekiyo Yangu. La mayor parte de su conjunto de movimientos fue reutilizado desde el videojuego anterior, aunque con algunos cambios en su base y kit EX. * Sheer Heart Attack: Killer Queen envía su segunda bomba, Sheer Heart Attack para volar en pedazos a los enemigos. Este movimiento SHA se alojará en un objetivo y causará daños a cualquier cosa en la zona, incluyendo a Kira y/o su compañero, cuando detona detonará 3-4 veces antes de que su duración expire y regresa a Killer Queen. En particular, Sheer Heart Attack caza lo más caliente de la zona, y su tamaño de explosión es proporcional al calor. Por ejemplo, personajes como Esidisi y Muhammad Avdol tienen ataques basados en el fuego que se convertirán en el foco de SHA y causarán una explosión más grande, causando más daño. Lo mismo se aplica al mapa de la Mansión Joestar cuando empieza a quemarse. El movimiento SHA puede ser afectado por Echoes ACT3 Freeze, al igual que en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Si The Hand de Okuyasu Nijimura ataca a SHA, se borrará, y Kira recibirá una cantidad media de daño. * ¡'Bastardo!:' Killer Queen lanza una ráfaga de golpes, el último golpe de que envía al oponente volando y los convierte en una bomba. Esta habilidad puede ser dominada por cualquier otro Stand a distancia. * Cualquier cosa que toque ... se convierte en una bomba!: Killer Queen lanza una moneda cargada con la primera bomba indicada por un pequeño brillo en el suelo. Después de que Kira lanza la moneda, rebota una vez, y tiene un pequeño retraso antes de que pueda ser detonado. * Killer Queen: Killer Queen mueve sus manos más rápido de lo que el ojo puede procesar, bloqueando cualquier ataque no-proyectil y no-DHA. Se mueve alternativamente golpeando y convirtiendo al objetivo en una bomba. Este contador es ineficaz frente a Diavolo y su habilidad 'Y el Tiempo se Mueve Otra Vez!'. * EX -''' '''Cualquier cosa que toque ... ¡Se convierte en una bomba!: El ataque sigue siendo el mismo, excepto que la explosión es más grande y no hay retraso después de lanzar la moneda. * EX - ¡Tu Bastardo!: Este ataque ahora dominará cualquier habilidad de Stand Rush no EX, y golpeará el objetivo de nuevo, también causando la explosión para hacer más daño en un área más grande y abajo a los enemigos. * Estilo de Acción - ¡La primera bomba!: Si hay un objeto o un enemigo que se carga como una bomba, que pueden ser detonados con el presionar de un botón, haciendo grandes daños en un área pequeña, y haciendo más daño a la meta principal. Si nada se carga como bomba, Killer Queen hace una pose, y luego realiza un golpe in-bloqueable hacia abajo, causando daño medio mientras carga al enemigo como una bomba. ** Regla - Sólo una bomba a la vez: Sólo un enemigo o objeto puede ser cargado como una bomba en un momento dado. Sheer Heart Attack no influye en esto. *** Icono de Bomba: Un icono pequeño cráneo de Killer Queen en el lado derecho de la barra de salud de Kira muestra si tiene o no una bomba cargada. ** Rasgo - ¡Nada puede detenerme! Estoy en un rollo!: Si Kira no recibe daño en los primeros 15 segundos de una batalla, obtiene resistencia a los daños, así como una mayor regeneración de la resistencia durante el resto de la pelea. ** Trampa - ¡Incluso puedo cargar esto como una bomba!: En lugar de lanzar o romper objetos más grandes de la etapa, Killer Queen puede cargarlos como bombas de contacto, que también pueden ser detonados a voluntad. 'JoJolities' 'Dual Heat Attack' Solo - "¡Te voy a explotar en añicos!". Kira y Killer Queen primero toman una pose, y después golpean en la clavícula del opositor, cargándolos a ellos como bomba, antes de que Kira dé un paso detrás y los aniquila con una sola explosión masiva. Si Kira es emparejado con Kosaku-Kira, este último comentará cómo está en el lado de Kira, sólo para Kira preguntarse cómo Kosaku-Kira sabe su identidad. Kira también tiene interacciones especiales con todos los protagonistas de la Parte 4. En la línea de tiempo alterada del videojuego, los protagonistas lograron derrotar a Kira antes de que pudiera matar a Shigechi, el verdadero Kosaku Kawajiri y presumiblemente Aya Tsuji. 'Tournament' Se empareja con Joseph Joestar Viejo en el torneo Eyes of Heaven, derrotando a Josuke Higashikata y Johnny Joestar en la primera ronda. Ellos fueron eliminados por Bruno Bucciarati y Trish Una en la segunda ronda, quienes de antemano ganaron la serie de batallas del Bloque F que les permitió enfrentarse a Kira y a Joseph Viejo dentro del torneo principal. 'Kosaku Kawajiri' "Kosaku" fue confirmado para el juego junto con Rohan y Okuyasu. * Bomba de Ignición de Impacto: Killer Queen carga una de las burbujas de aire de Stray Cat como una bomba manualmente detonada, y luego usa la "aerokinesis" de Stray Cat para llegar a casa en un objetivo y explotar bajo el mando. La burbuja puede ser borrada por la Mano de Okuyasu Nijimura. * Bomba de Contacto: Reina del asesino cargas una de las burbujas de aire del gato perdido como bomba, y entonces Kira se coloca mientras que él prepara "la primera bomba" con el fin de detonarlo. Esta bomba atraviesa barreras y explota al contacto. Esto puede ser borrado por The Hand de Okuyasu Nijimura. * Esta piedra es una bomba: Killer Queen carga un guijarro como una bomba, y luego las plantas donde Kira se encuentra. Esto sólo puede ser detonado por "La Primera Bomba", y los oponentes abajo atrapados en la explosión. * ¡'Stray Cat me está protegiendo!': Un contador que se dispara cuando es alcanzado por un ataque no-DHA. Stray Cat hace estalla el objetivo con una burbuja de aire, golpeándolos hacia atrás y haciendo daño menor, y luego haciendo daño medio 4 segundos después, cuando la burbuja de aire aparece en la arteria carótida del enemigo. * EX - ¡Stray Cat me protege!: Idéntico al contador original, excepto que el impacto inicial hace daño medio y el daño retardado es pesado y provoca la caída. * EX - Bomba de Contacto: Idéntico al original, excepto que la burbuja está instantáneamente cargada y tiene un mayor radio de explosión, causando más daño. La burbuja todavía puede ser borrada por The Hand de Okuyasu Nijimura. * Estilo Acción - ¡La primera bomba!: Si hay un objeto o un enemigo que se carga como una bomba, pueden ser detonados con el presionar de un botón, haciendo grandes daños en una pequeña área. La explosión hace más daño a objetivos secundarios, y tiene un radio más grande de la explosión que el Yoshikage Kira original. Si nada se carga como bomba, Killer Queen hace una pose, y luego realiza un corte imbloqueable hacia abajo, causando daño medio mientras carga al enemigo como una bomba. * Regla - Sólo una bomba a la vez: Sólo un enemigo o objeto puede ser cargado como una bomba en un momento dado. Sheer Heart Attack no influye en esto. ** Icono de Bomba: Un pequeño icono en el lado derecho de la barra de salud de Kira muestra si tiene o no una bomba actualmente cargada. * Rasgo - El hombre en las fotografías: Cuando Kosaku llega a su última barra de salud, Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father aparece y hace que "Bomba de Contacto" y "Bomba de Ignición de Impacto" tengan una precisión casi perfecta durante 30 segundos. * Rasgo - Stray Cat: El propio Stary Cat es la fuente de casi todas las habilidades de Kosaku. Si Kosaku es derribado o si The Hand de Okuyasu Nijimura ataca el espacio delante de Kosaku con Killer Queen, entonces Stray Cat sale del compartimiento abdominal de Killer Queen, prohibiendo el uso de cualquier habilidad excepto "Esta piedra es una bomba". Stray Cat se recupera del suelo. Cuando recupera a Stray Cat, Kosaku recibe una llamada telefónica de su jefe, y es invencible mientras que Killer Queen coloca a Stray Cat en su compartimiento. * Trampa - ¡Incluso puedo cargar esto como una bomba!: En lugar de lanzar o romper objetos más grandes del escenario, Killer Queen puede cargarlos como bombas de contacto, que también pueden ser detonados a voluntad. 'JoJolities' 'Dual Heat Attack' * Solo - Bites the Dust: Su GHA es similar a la variación de Bites the Dust ASB, rebobinando el cronómetro de batalla y otorgándole salud, pero ahora cura a su pareja y al oponente que no está en el extremo receptor de la GHA. Revertir cualquier transformación e incluso revivir socios y enemigos. 'Tournament' Es emparejado con Weather Report en el torneo Eyes of Heaven, derrotando a Akira Otoishi y Enrico Pucci en la primera ronda, pero eliminados por Giorno Giovanna y Guido Mista en la segunda. Curiosidades * Según el propio Kira,Capítulo 438: Crazy D es irrompible (9) la cantidad total de mujeres que ha matado con sus manos eran 48. ** Cometió su primer asesinato, el 13 de agosto de 1983, a la edad de 18 años. thumb|Lista Top 10 de personajes favoritos de Araki, año 2000. * De acuerdo con una Lista de "Top 10 de Personajes Favoritos de Araki" publicada en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump en 2000, Kira es su antagonista favorito y segundo personaje favorito en general. * Según una entrevista con Araki, la idea de que Kira usurpara la vida de Kosaku mientras Hayato sospecha que su "padre" ha sido reemplazado, fue inspirado en la novela The Father-thing de Philip K. Dick.【ジョジョ】荒木飛呂彦吉良吉影を語る【04年】 * En un giro irónico, Kira resulta con sus manos cortadas varias veces: su mano izquierda dos veces (cuando retira a Sheer Heart Attack de su cuerpo y cuando los Limpiadores lo atacaron) y su mano derecha una vez (cuando fue mordido por Arnold en el callejón de Reimi Sugimoto como un fantasma). * La marca de moda favorita de Kira es Gianfranco Ferré. * La historia del primer asesinato de Kira, según contada por el fantasma de Reimi Sugimoto, comparte fuertes similitudes con la historia de terror "The Licked Hand". * A pesar de ser el principal antagonista, Kira no tiene un papel activo en Diamond Is Unbreakable hasta la mitad de esa parte. La adaptación anime intenta construir la presencia de Kira antes de su primera aparición, mostrando las consecuencias de sus asesinatos y las manos cercenadas que ha coleccionado, desde la primera escena del primer episodio de la adaptación anime de la Parte 4, junto con un breve cameo en la adaptación anime durante el Episodio 86 (DU Episodio 12). * Todas las habilidades de Kira con Killer Queen son referencias a canciones del grupo británico Queen, empezando por el mismo Stand: "Killer Queen", "Sheer Heart Attack" (segunda bomba) y "Bites The Dust" (Another One Bites The Dust). * Su apariencia y diseño en su primera fase al parecer están inspirados en el Look del Legendario Artista Multifacetico, David Bowie. mas específicamente su look de los 80's * Como observación ante las dos curiosidades anteriores, el ataque que usa Koichi para detenerlo con Echoes ACT 3 "S.H.I.T", curiosamente el efecto de este ataque es como el nombre de una canción colaborativa de Queen y David Bowie, "Under Pressure" (Bajo Presion), una oportunidad de referencia que al parecer Araki habría desaprovechado. Galería Anime= Diu3911.jpg|Kira de niño se sonroja al ver la pintura de La Gioconda, su obsesión por las manos femeninas comienza aquí. Kosaku-Kira AV.png|Kira como Kosaku Kawajiri Kira annoys SC.png|Kira junto a Stray Cat KosakuKiraMatureAnime.png|Kira "maduro" Kira a punto de ser atropellado por una ambulancia y perder la vida.jpg|Kira a punto de ser atropellado por una ambulancia y perder la vida Kira Punishment AV.png|Kira siendo arrastrado a su castigo. |-|Manga= Diu color v8 025.png| SKmk5a2.png|Kira como Kosaku Kawajiri |-|Videojuegos= KiraASB.png|Kira en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Kosaku Kira ASB.png|"Kosaku Kawajiri" en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. KiraYoshikage_jojoeoh.png|Kira en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. Kosaku_Kawajiri_EoH.png|"Kosaku Kawajiri" en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. |-|Otros= Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Diamond Is Unbreakable Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Kira Categoría:Antagonistas principales Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Usuarios de Stands